


Murmur

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Extended Scene, Gen, Hospitals, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, No Relationship(s), One Shot, The Night Manager (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: She’d almost thought she heard Thomas say something.





	

A murmur echoed through the room. Jed scrunched her eyebrows, leaned closer to Thomas then turned to Corky. “Did you hear that ? It almost sounded like he said Sophie.”

Corky put his cross word down on the side table. “Mhm. Ex-lover, maybe ? Gorgeous thing like him probably has a few. Rubbish though it is I’m going to get some tea, did you want something ?”

“Um, coffee, maybe ? French Vanilla or just a black with cream if they don’t have that. Thank you, Corky.”

“Alright, I’ll be back soon." Corky left the room muttering, “French Vanilla, French doors, freaking glad I hate Frenchmen.” under his breath.

While she’d never condone Corky and Roper’s racism she had to admit it was funny at times. She looked down to see that Thomas had opened his eyes. Dr. Shimon had said that if Thomas woke up it wouldn’t be for long or he’d risk aggravating his ribs. Maybe he wanted to give them Sophie’s number ? It couldn’t hurt to ask, right ?


End file.
